Эрза Скарлет vs. Нео Минерва
Эрза Скарлет vs. Нео Минерва – битва между магом S-класса из Хвоста Феи Эрзой Скарлет и Демоном Тартароса Минервой Орланд. Пролог thumb|left|200px|Эрза проникает через Куб Будучи захваченной Кьекой, Минерва, оставленная в Сердце Ада Тартароса, наконец выходит из своей капсулы, рожденной заново, как Демон, и приветствуется Шакалом и Темпестером как новый член гильдии. Между тем, после того, как план Сейры уничтожить Хвост Феи терпит неудачу, и Волшебники вторгаются в Куб, Кьёка спешит туда, где Эрза заключена, чтобы использовать ее в качестве заложника, однако, когда она прибывает, она вместо этого поймана Нацу и Лисанной. После связывания Демона эти двое уходят, чтобы найти Мираджейн Штраусс, в то время как Эрза расспрашивает Кьёку о планах Тартароса. Незадолго до этого, как Кьёка освобождает себя, начинается битва между Демоном и Магом. В конечном счете Эрза использует гигантское копье, чтобы ударить Кьёку и прорывается через Куб, делая вход для остальной части гильдии Хвост Феи. Однако Кьёка не сдается и вырывает Эрзу от товарищей, чтобы продолжить битву. Это не длится долгое время, поскольку Кьёка скоро понимает, что план Лик потерпел неудачу и решает уйти, оставляя место Минерве для битвы. Эрза и удивлена, и чувствует отвращение, увидев новую внешность Минервы, поскольку недавно рожденный заново Демон заявляет, что ее нужно теперь назвать "Нео Минервой". Битва :Детали начала битвы неизвестны. thumb|left|200px|Эрза атакована Минервой Some time later, Erza is seen clashing with Minerva just as Warren Rocko contacts the Fairy Tail Mages through his Telepathy. Erza then yells out Warren's name as she notices Mard Geer hijacking into Telepathy. Surprised, she listens to Mard's words, followed by the activation of Alegria, which causes her to be sucked into the walls of Cube. Not wanting to let her go, Minerva charges at Erza, receiving an angered expression from the latter, but Minerva's efforts are futile as Erza completely falls prey to Alegria, much to the Demon's anger, and later, sadness. However, thanks to Lucy Heartfilia's actions, the Celestial Spirit King casts Galaxia Blade in order to get rid of Alegria and Minerva, surprised to see the light, is suddenly attacked by now-revived Erza. Excited, Minerva welcomes this new development and tells Erza to show what she's made of, just as the two clash. The two continue exchanging blows, with Erza attempting to talk to Minerva, but the Demon corrects her, saying that she's now "Neo Minerva" and exclaims that she's been reborn as the ultimate Mage, breaking Erza's sword into two. While in mid-air, Erza readies to deliver a kick, but Minerva makes use of her Territory to switch places with Erza and strikes her instead. With a smirk on her face, Minerva tells Erza to have more fun together, but before she can finish, Erza is already next to her and, with great power and speed, hits Minerva's face. An angered Minerva attempts to retaliate against this, claiming one more time that she's the ultimate Mage, but Erza questions her reason for fighting and delivers another destructive punch. thumb|left|200px|Erza tells Minerva not to lose hope Recalling her past and her father's punishment for being weak, Minerva gets up to strike Erza in order to prove her strength, but Erza yells at her to wake up while punching her into her face one more time. Erza then comments on Minerva's actions during Grand Magic Games, claiming that she understands they were for Sabertooth's sake. Minerva is silent until Erza states that her fist is crying for being involved in such meaningless fight, which is when Minerva smiles and asks Erza to use that fist to kill her. She continues by claiming that she's weak and thus she succumbed to the darkness. However, Erza argues that there is surely someone waiting for Minerva to come home, so she shouldn't ever forget that and Minerva looks at Erza, with an expression full of hope. Последствия thumb|right|200px|Минерва спасена That is when the two are approached by Mard Geer. The Demon comments on the conversation he has just heard and belittles humans for always rambling on about life and death. Erza realizes that this voice belongs to the Underworld King, while he continues his speech, disappointed that because of the Celestial Spirit King's actions, he has to go into battle himself. Smirking that he can devote a bit of his free time to clean up the place and after Erza asks whether he is the master of Tartaros, Mard blows the two away with a simple movement of his arm and then proceeds aiming his next attack for Minerva. While Erza is shocked, Minerva smiles, telling the Fairy Tail Mage to run away. An explosion ensues, however, Erza soon witnesses Sting Eucliffe, carrying Minerva, who arrives along with Rogue Cheney, Lector and Frosch to aid their lady. Ссылки Навигация en:Erza Scarlet vs. Neo Minerva Категория:Требуется Перевод